Waves of Love
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Omedeto Koki ! Carton K-T spécial des KAT-TUN en avril 2008 ! Koki et Kame se retrouvent tous les deux pour un rendez-vous improvisé...mais Tanaka se confie...Kokame.


**Couple :** Kokame /!\ Shonen Aï

**Note :** Nyaaaaahh ! une première fic pour mon Koki Tanaka chéri ! Joyeux anniversaire mon chou ! Le troisième de mon top 3 Johnny's ! Pour ce jour si important j'ai écrit une Kokame... Je n'en avais jamais vraiment écrit avant, et pourtant, c'est mon troisième couple préféré ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture et encore omedeto à ce cher Joker chéri !

**Note² : **Si vous n'avez pas vu les Cartoon KAT-TUN 54 et 55 d'avril 2008, alors allez les voir ! x) Avant ou après ma fic, peu importe, mais si vous aimez le Kokame... (et les KAT-TUN...) alors vraiment, ça vaut le coup ! Et puis mon histoire est laaargement pire que plus qu'inspirée de cette émission. D'ailleurs désolée à celles et ceux qui ont vu l'émission et vont se retaper les évènements dans cette fic...au moins vous les verrez différemment ne ! xD

**Remerciements : **Rumi pour m'avoir montré cette vidéo ya...longtemps.

& Manon parce que Kokame bah...bah...voilà quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Waves of Love<strong>

"Je me fiche que ce soit réciproque ou non, avait-il dit, je t'aime."

20 avril 2008 – 5h du matin.

Kamenashi Kazuya ne parvenait pas à se rendormir. Il était cinq heures du matin, et il était sensé se réveiller à huit heures. Il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de son précieux sommeil.

_Rendors toi Kazuya, grommelait-il, rendors toi bon sang...

"Je t'aime."

S'il ne dormait pas, alors il ne pouvait penser à rien. À rien si ce n'est ces quelques mots qu'avait prononcés l'un de ses meilleurs amis la veille.

"Je me fiche que ce soit réciproque ou non."

Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, de toutes ses forces, se bouchant les oreilles, comme si ça allait l'aider à faire taire la voix qui répétait sans cesse la même chose dans son esprit.

"Je me fiche que ce soit réciproque ou non, je t'aime."

Il avait simplement dit ça, et il était parti. Il n'avait pas demandé son reste. Kazuya se mordit la lèvre avec force. Il le détestait de dire des choses pareilles sur un ton si confiant ! Avec un visage si souriant ! Comme si ce n'était rien d'important !...Rien d'important ? Avait-il dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade ? Ah ! Et si il n'était pas sérieux ? Non, non, sa voix avait beau être amusée, elle n'en restait pas moins sérieuse et décidée. Kamenashi ouvrit les yeux un instant, et fit le vide dans sa tête. Ce brusque instant de calme ne dura pas et il frappa de toutes ses forces son lit, de ses poings et ses pieds.

_AH ! TANAKA KOKI ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !

20 avril 2008 – 8h30 du matin.

Le KAT-TUN s'était finalement décidé à se lever, tachant d'oublier ses questions et ses problèmes sous ses draps. Il s'habilla simplement et légèrement : le temps était très doux en ce mois d'avril. Il se saisit de son chapeau violet, passa une main dans ses cheveux soyeux et mi-longs, et se rendit au studio où avait lieu le tournage du Cartoon KAT-TUN. Le sujet de l'émission spéciale de la semaine avait été tenu secret, et aucun membre ne savait à l'avance ce qui allait se passer. Kazuya marchait lentement, jetant de légers coups d'œils à sa montre pour être sûr de perdre le plus de temps possible et faire en sorte de ne plus avoir le temps de faire autre chose que de tourner une fois qu'il serait arrivé là bas. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas voir les membres de son groupe, au contraire ! Il était juste extrêmement réticent à l'idée de discuter avec Tanaka Koki.

"Il est vraiment pas bien ce mec, pensait Kazuya une fois au volant de sa voiture. Me dire une chose pareil, si détaché ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi hein ? Comment veut-il que je sois naturel avec lui après une chose pareille !"

Il se mordit la lèvre de nouveau, tachant de rester concentré sur la route. Koki Tanaka avait un très fort caractère. Il était bien entendu, un ami extraordinaire, sur qui Kazuya savait pouvoir toujours compter. Il avait un cœur énorme, un passé pas très facile, des blagues salaces et enfantines en réserve, un tempérament explosif, presque mauvais. Il était toujours prêt à parler, à rire, à dire des bêtises, et pouvait passer des heures à discuter vêtement avec les stylistes de l'agence, ou à jouer avec son chien...il était gentil avec les gens qu'il aimait...seulement les gens qu'il aimait. Auquel cas, il se battait fréquemment, comme au début de leur groupe. Fatigué, il était de mauvaise humeur et agressait tout le monde. Il tombait amoureux facilement, disait à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de "la femme de sa vie" et était pourtant réputé pour ses conquêtes d'un soir.

_Aah, Koki, pourquoi t'es compliqué comme ça !

Il est vrai que le rappeur n'était absolument pas déplaisant à regarder. Il savait être mignon, ou sexy, ou beau, tout simplement, même s'il était sans doute passé par toutes les coupes possibles et imaginables.

_Mais celle d'en ce moment lui va bien...Court mais pas trop...et blond...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kame et celui-ci se frappa doucement au visage.

_Hoy, tais-toi Kazuya, de quoi tu parles ? C'est ton pote, tu t'en fous de sa coupe de cheveux ou de ce à quoi il ressemble !

Les deux Johnny's avaient toujours eu une relation très ambiguë, et il arrivait très souvent à Tanaka de jouer avec ça, même sur scène, s'énervant et attirant son ami contre lui, prétextant qu'il lui appartenait, affirmant dans les interviews qu'il était sa princesse et qu'il le protégerait, et répétant pendant les MC que, oui, ils prenaient leur douche tous les deux. Kame n'avait jamais bronché, et bien qu'il était moins enthousiaste lors de ces petits jeux, il se laissait toujours faire, amusé. Cela lui paraissait normal et ça faisait plaisir à son ami. Mais de là à dire qu'il était amoureux de lui... jamais il n'aurait pu y songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il secoua vivement la tête. C'était sans doute impossible ! C'était sans doute une blague, ou bien... ou bien il se confiait à lui, disant qu'il l'aimait en ami ! Chose qu'après tout, ils ne se disaient pas souvent ! Oui ! Ça devait être ça ! Satisfait de son raisonnement qui était forcément le bon, il se gara une fois arrivé au studio et sortit de la voiture. Affronter son ami lui faisait bien moins peur que quelques heures plus tôt. Il frappa la main de Junnosuke et l'attira un peu entre ses bras, fit de même avec chacun des autres membres, salua le staff, leur manager et les camera-man, puis sentit son coeur cesser de battre en voyant Tanaka Koki s'approcher de lui. Quand il sautillait presque dans la rue, lançant des grands "SALUUUUT !" à tour de bras, faisant tinter ses colliers en or les uns contre les autres, et souriant ou faisant des grimaces à ses camarades, il n'était d'habitude absolument pas attirant, mais plutôt exaspérant. Sauf que là, avec ce qu'il lui avait dit...C'était différent. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi était-il d'une humeur aussi joyeuse ? Comment faisait-il ? N'était-il pas stressé et inquiet de revoir Kazuya après s'être confié ? N'était-il pas dans l'attente étouffante d'une réponse de sa part ? Alors, vraiment, il avait du dire ça uniquement par amitié. Oui. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

_Salut...Ko...ki...murmura Kame avec difficulté.

Tanaka portait un long tee-shirt blanc, un jean délavé et très taille basse, une veste noire, et un chapeau noir, assortis avec ses ongles noirs eux aussi.

_Yoh ! Kame-chan ! Tu m'as manqué depuis...(il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) 10h30 !

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle tous les deux se trouvaient, de toute façon, Koki parviendrait toujours à le faire rire.

_Quel entrain !

_Toujours, toujours. Tu sais le principe de l'émission ?

_Non, personne ne le sait...

_Sauf moi ! Je me suis renseigné ! De toute façon ils vont pas tarder à nous le dire...

_Eh ! Tricheur !

Et encore une fois, peu importe la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Tanaka parvenait à le mettre à l'aise. Le jeune homme commençait presque à oublier les problèmes qui le tracassaient depuis la veille, lorsque Joker lui dit finalement :

_Eh, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

_Ah...Euh...ouais, bien sûr...

Il était donc temps de mettre les points sur les i.

Il s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe, et avant même que Koki Tanaka ouvre la bouche, Kamenashi parla :

_Attends... Je tiens d'abord à dire quelque chose. Koki, tu es un de mes meilleurs amis, ne?

Joker sourit.

_Donc...Enfin...Je suis désolé mais...

"Tout dépend de mes paroles à présent, se disait Kazuya. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir, lui qui a de si beaux sentiments envers moi...Ah, mais il faut que je sois clair. La balle est dans mes mains et je dois être gentil avec lui, ne ? Je dois le comprendre, ça doit être douloureux."

_Ne termine pas ta phrase Kame.

_Pardon ?

Ah, voilà qui n'était pas prévu dans ses petits plans.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, je me fiche que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

_Mais...

_De toute façon, reprit-il en souriant, ça finira par le devenir.

_Eh ?

Lui qui pensait être en position de supériorité, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ! Koki tirait les ficelles, Koki était le maître du jeu, et s'était réellement frustrant.

_Pourquoi ça deviendrait réciproque !

_Pourquoi pas ? Je perds pas espoir !

Il était tellement naturel ! Il était tellement sûr de lui !

_Et puis si jamais je me goure totalement...tant pis. Au moins on sera amis. Enfin peut-être un peu moins qu'avant...On verra bien.

Comment pouvait-il parler de ses choses là sur un ton si détaché ? Lui qui se disait si peu confiant en amour ? Kazuya allait ouvrir la bouche en une réponse quelque peu cinglante, soudainement énervé par l'attitude de son ami, lorsqu'il se ravisa. Un léger sourire peiné flottait sur les lèvres de Tanaka, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Son regard était vide, sa tête légèrement baissée, et ses mains dans ses poches semblaient contractées comme s'il essayait de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

_Est-ce que tu es au moins sûr de toi...? demanda Kame d'un ton qui se voulait gentil. Je veux dire... ah ! C'est bizarre de parler de ça ! Mais... on est amis depuis longtemps ne ? Alors peut-être que...ce n'est pas grand chose...Enfin...

La voix du rappeur se fit soudainement colérique.

_N'importe quoi ! Je suis plus un gosse Kame ! Je suis encore capable de savoir ce que je ressens ! Si je n'étais pas sûr de moi je te dirais pas des choses pareilles, franchement !

_Ah...oui...tu as raison...je suis bête...désolé...

_C'est pas grave Kame c'est pas grave, dit-il en tapant gentiment sur son épaule comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Je t'aime quand même.

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues devenir rouges vives. On avait pas idée de dire des choses pareilles !

_Dis pas ça d'une façon si détaché ! reprocha-t-il à son ami en lui donnant une frappe sur l'arrière de la tête, geste habituel et quotidien dont il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais.

_Gomen gomen, rit-il, ne, Kame, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_Euh...Quoi ?

_Aujourd'hui, toi et moi, on a rendez-vous tous les deux.

_Pardon ! Depuis quand ?

_Depuis que les producteurs l'ont décidé, murmura-t-il en souriant. Ils expliqueront tout quand on commencera à filmer.

_Eh...maji de...

_Alors...devant les caméras...comme d'habitude...sois toi-même, ne ? Même si pour toi ce n'est rien, même si on est filmé...j'ai envie de profiter...de...ce genre...de rendez-vous...avec toi...

_Ah...ah...ouais, je comprends, dit soudainement Kame plein d'entrain. T'as raison ! Et puis ça va être amusant ! J'ai l'impression de me prendre dix fois plus la tête que toi !

Ils rirent un peu.

_Mais je vais juste faire comme d'habitude ! Ne ?

_Ouais...voilà. J'ai pas envie que tu agisses différemment compte tenu de ce que tu sais.

_T'inquiètes t'inquiètes mon pote ! Allez ! On y va !

Il frappa amicalement son épaule et les deux amis partirent rejoindre le reste du groupe. Les duos Taguchi/Nakamaru et Ueda/Akanishi se formèrent, puis les caméras commencèrent à tourner et on expliqua aux KAT-TUN le principe de l'émission. Ils avaient cinq heures, pour aller où ils voulaient en taxi, et y faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Kame déglutit avec difficulté. Il était énervé contre lui-même. Il s'était posé tant de questions, il avait prévu tant de beaux discours, et Koki, lui, était resté tout à fait lui même. Il ne lui avait pas fait de reproches, il lui avait tellement facilité la vie...et lui, en retour, il lui annonçait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. "De toute façon, ça finira par le devenir." Qu'entendait-il exactement par ça ? Pourquoi ça le deviendrait ! Kazuya soupira en secouant un peu la tête et se re-concentra sur la caméra. Agir naturellement, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir fait ça dès le début. Même si un "rendez-vous" avec Koki était un peu gênant, il pouvait bien lui accorder ça, et puis...ça restait dans le cadre d'une émission ? N'est-ce pas ?

_Je suis content, murmura Koki à l'oreille de Kazuya pendant un instant de pause. Je vais pouvoir agir très, très naturellement.

_Pardon ?

_Tous mes mots seront compris comme du fan-service ne ? Et ça marchera très bien auprès des fans !

_Koki, n'en fais pas trop quand même !

_J'en ferai pas trop, je serai juste naturel.

Il se redressa. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire satisfait. Kamenashi n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Il proposa alors d'aller à la mer, Umi Hotaru, puis de manger au restaurant dans la ville natale de Koki, Chiba. On ne faisait pas de cadres plus romantiques que ça. Ils plaisantèrent un peu sur Koki qui voulait partir aux Etats-Unis. Il avait suffit de deux minutes à peine pour que de nouveau, Kamenashi se sente tout à fait à l'aise à ses côtés. Ça en devenait presque énervant.

_Kame ?

_Mh ?

_Prends cette journée...comme un essai. Ok ?

_Un essai hein...soupira-t-il. Ok Koki. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Le rappeur sourit et les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans le taxi qui leur avait été désigné.

_**POV Koki**_

Taxi. Nous en avons pour un peu plus d'une heure de route. À quoi pensais-tu en proposant d'aller à la mer ? Et au restaurant ? Tu l'as fait exprès hein ? Tu joues le jeu ! Alors que tu es assis très sérieusement et le dos droit, je suis affalé sur mon siège et j'évite de te regarder. On bavarde tranquillement. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Ah ! Mon coeur bat la chamade, c'est horrible ! Allez, Joker, mon vieux, ne te fais pas d'illusions pour l'instant, vous êtes juste en train de tourner une émission, une émission. Est-ce que Kame se rend compte de la façon dont il me regarde ? Il passe son temps à tourner les yeux vers moi ! C'est énervant ! Moi dès que je le vois je détourne le regard, j'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont brûler...ou que je vais me jeter sur lui, au choix. C'est fatiguant. La mer...C'est une bonne idée. Il fait beau, et en ce doux mois d'avril, les cerisiers en fleurs se balancent au gré du vent, par la fenêtre. C'est joliiiii~...J'ai l'impression d'être dans un shojo. Je m'enfonce encore un peu plus dans mon siège, et tant pis si ce n'est pas poli...je suis sûr que mes fans devant la télé n'en tiendront pas compte. Je souris comme un idiot. Mais Kame, tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise...

_**POV Kame**_

Taxi. Koki a l'air tout à fait détendu. Il sourit beaucoup, je passe mon temps à lui jeter des coups d'œils. Comment il se comporte (d'une façon anormalement normale), comment il se tient (très mal), tout ça me semble soudainement crucial. Je n'arrive pas à sourire, j'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans ce véhicule.

Ce sentiment n'aura pas duré ! Ça y'est, déjà, le fameux "effet Koki" s'est emparé de moi. Je suis affalé sur mon siège, exactement comme lui, et on discute. On commence déjà à dire des bêtises, je n'essaie même plus de comprendre nos délires.

"_Ouvrez et soyez choqués, Umi Hotaru !" _

Ces petits jeux nous amusent beaucoup. Et alors que nous parlons, nos regards ne se lâchent plus, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu m'énerves Tanaka Koki, tu m'énerves ! J'enlève alors mon chapeau et je le pose sur la caméra. Nous voulons dormir un peu, il reste encore de la route. Je me laisse tomber sur mon siège et m'installe un peu plus confortablement, je déglutis avec difficulté et ferme doucement les yeux. Je suis de nouveau stressé. La caméra ne tourne plus à présent...

_**POV Externe **_

Les deux Johnny's s'installèrent confortablement, tandis que le chauffeur roulait toujours tranquillement à destination d'Umi Hotaru. Ils mirent un certains temps à s'endormir. À chaque moindre mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre, leurs jambes se touchaient, et si ça ne gênait absolument pas Tanaka Koki, Kamenashi Kazuya, lui, manquait l'arrêt cardiaque à chaque instant. Il se concentra alors de toutes ses forces pour rester statique, et, bercé par la voiture, il plongea enfin dans le sommeil.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, et Kazuya fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ne jeta pas le moindre regard à son ami, se détacha et posa une main sur sa cuisse, le secouant doucement pour le forcer à se réveiller.

_Allez...

_Jveux pas !

Le rappeur parvint finalement à se réveiller, il s'étira, bailla, et sortit de la voiture.

Presque aucun nuage dans le ciel, un grand soleil qui réchauffait leur peau, le vent marin et le bruit des vagues, c'est dans ce cadre là qu'Umi Hotaru les accueillit.

_La mer est super belle ! Uwah ! La mer est super belle !

Aussitôt, l'excitation grimpa, et ne baissa pas d'un pouce lorsqu'un grand groupe d'écoliers vint à leur rencontre.

_Ah ! C'est KAT-TUN ! Trop cool !

_C'est vraiment KAT-TUN ?

_Mais oui ! Regardez, c'est KAT-TUN !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en souriant.

_**POV Koki**_

Tu n'avais pas l'air très à l'aise, à ce moment là. Quand les enfants sont venus vers toi, il t'a fallu un petit instant, puis seulement tu leur as parlé, tu leur as souri, et tu n'as pas bronché quand l'un d'entre eux s'est jeté dans tes bras. Tu ne semblais pas très à l'aise, donc, mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais être cool ! Sûr qu'en deux minutes, tu as donné envie à une bande de gamins de devenir comme toi. Quand tu t'es mis à sautiller avec eux, en faisant sur tes doigts le V de la victoire, mon cœur s'est aussitôt serré. Tu étais souriant, tu étais magnifique. Tu étais Kamenashi Kazuya, pour faire simple.

_**POV Kame**_

Comment fais-tu ! Quand je te voyais avec tous les enfants qui se sont jetés sur nous, j'avais l'impression que tu étais leur ami depuis des années. Avant de venir me voir, tous se sont jetés sur toi et t'ont serré dans leur bras. Tu rayonnais. Tu criais comme le gamin bruyant que tu es et qu'ils sont aussi, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Tu leur parlais d'une façon si naturelle... toi qui te dis pourtant timide, comment peux-tu être autant à l'aise ? Tu me réchauffais le cœur. Parce que ça me faisait plaisir de voir un ami comme ça, bien entendu. Tu étais heureux. Et tellement beau... Tu étais Tanaka Koki, pour faire simple...

_**POV Externe**_

Ils quittèrent finalement le groupe d'enfants, et ne purent retenir des exclamations de bonheur lorsqu'après une petite marche, leur regard tomba sur la silhouette du Fuji-san, de l'autre côté de la mer.

_Regarde ! Le mont Fuji ! C'est génial !

Kamenashi Kazuya ne chercha plus un seul instant à savoir s'il faisait bien les choses, il ne se demanda pas si les paroles de Koki avaient un sens ou non, ni si ce qu'il faisait était un rendez-vous ou pas, il profitait juste. Tout comme Tanaka le lui avait conseillé, il resta lui-même, ne se privant pas de frapper et de faire taire Koki quand ce dernier disait des bêtises. Et plus il le regardait, plus il brillait. Était-ce le soleil, le beau temps, était-ce le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux, qui faisait de son aura une chose si belle et attirante ? Tanaka Koki n'en pensait pas moins. Il dévorait son ami des yeux, ne pensant qu'à une chose : "quand bien même mes sentiments ne deviennent jamais réciproques, si il est capable de s'amuser et de briller ainsi lorsqu'il est avec moi, même en sachant ce que je ressens, alors tout es parfait." Joker se saisit de la main de son ami, qui ne broncha pas, et l'attira à sa suite. Ils ne firent que quelque pas ainsi, en discutant toujours, comme si de rien n'était, et se lâchèrent finalement.

_Les cloches du bonheur ! Ce ne sont pas les cloches du bonheur là bas !

_**POV Koki **_

_Les cloches du bonheur ! m'étais-je exclamé. Ce ne sont pas les cloches du bonheur là bas !

_Tu ne veux pas sonner ces cloches ? m'a-t-il proposé en riant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est alors passé dans sa tête, mais il a posé sa main sur mon dos, m'incitant à avancer. Rien du tout, ce n'était rien du tout, mais ça a suffi à envoyer dans mon corps une violente décharge électrique. Non, jamais je ne pourrais me contenter de ce que j'ai. "Moi, Tanaka Satoshi Koki, Joker, je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras, j'aurai ce que je veux." Ce fut ma première pensée après la réinitialisation de mon cerveau suite au contact de Kame. Le prendre par la main m'avait fait bien moins d'effet ! Pour cause, c'est moi qui étais venu vers lui, et même s'il n'avait alors rien dit par simple politesse, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y entrevoir une lueur d'espoir. Je me suis jeté sur les fameuses cloches du bonheur.

"_Tirez dessus s'il vous plait en pensant à la personne qui est importante pour vous. Votre message sera apporté à cette personne par ces vagues." _

Ce n'était qu'une émission. Une émission. Et ne l'avais-je pas dit ? Je serai sérieux, et de toute façon, ce ne serait que du fan-service. Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres et je sonnai les cloches.

_Kame-chan, je t'aime ! Kame, je t'aime, m'exclamai-je en fermant les yeux.

Le staff, Kazuya, tout le monde éclata de rire.

_Je suis heureux que tu les sonnes pour moi, dit-il, mais nous n'avons pas besoin du son des vagues puisque je suis là !

_Je t'ai atteint ?

Nous rîmes de nouveau et il ne répondit pas. Sa réponse était tellement ambiguë ! Ah ! Je détestais ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ! Je me suis reculé un peu et l'ai laissé tirer les cloches à son tour. Il formula son vœu silencieusement. Une fois hors-champ, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre avec force. Quel vœu pouvait-il bien faire ! Est-ce que ça avait un quelconque rapport avec moi ! Non, évidemment que non. Je me suis retourné. Je ne voulais pas le voir sonner les cloches pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais sans doute pas.

_**POV Kame**_

Mon coeur se serra à l'entente de sa déclaration. C'était la troisième fois qu'il me le disait. En deux jours. C'était trop pour moi ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte, un peu, de la valeur de ses mots ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça devant les caméras ? Et en sonnant les cloches du bonheur ? Qu'il me le dise ne me posait aucun problème, au contraire ! Mais pas besoin de stupides vagues pour ça, quand nous n'étions que tous les deux, ça m'allait bien mieux.

Mais que mes paroles ne soient pas mal comprises.

Tous les deux c'est mieux, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres gens, voilà tout.

Ah...Que mes paroles ne soient pas mal comprises.

Tous les deux c'est mieux parce que dire "Je t'aime" à quelqu'un c'est intime et gênant donc si il y a d'autres personnes...

Que...mes paroles ne soient pas mal comprises...

Je ne suis pas gêné à ses "je t'aime"...ils ne me font rien...du tout...

Je sonnai les cloches à mon tour et le vis s'empresser de me tourner le dos. Koki Tanaka, quelles genres de questions te prennent la tête à l'instant présent ? J'ai bien envie d'éclater de rire ! Voilà tout ce que j'ai enduré depuis ta stupide déclaration ! Des questions, des problèmes, des tracas, et tout ça en une soirée et une matinée ! Franchement !

_On pourrait tourner ici toute la journée !

Koki, joli changement de conversation...Tu as raison. Je n'était sensé ne plus penser à ça et simplement profiter de cette journée à deux ! Ou de cette journée tout court. Parce que l'endroit était sympa. Il faisait beau.

Je ne sais alors pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête, mais cette mer, et ce vent...ça me donne envie de faire le Titanic !

_**POV Externe**_

_Ah ! Ça me donne envie de faire le Titanic !

Joignant le geste à la parole, après avoir bien vérifié que Tanaka Koki l'avait vu, il courut jusqu'à l'une des barrières face à la mer, et se mit face au vent.

_Wouuuuw !

Joker le rejoignit aussitôt, et posa ses mains à quelque millimètres des siennes. Ce soudain rapprochement fit battre son cœur plus vite, comme à chaque fois depuis bien longtemps. Il sourit. Il avait envie de prendre Kame dans ses bras et de le serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui. Émerveillé et excité par tout ce qu'il voyait, Kazuya ressemblait à un enfant. C'était adorable. Ils s'éloignèrent finalement du bord, et après une petite séance shopping durant laquelle Tanaka fit de son mieux pour obtenir de la part de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur de simples contacts, ils se précipitèrent à un autre endroit de Umi Hotaru. Sur cette sorte de plateforme en face de la mer, dont on pouvait descendre par des escaliers et au milieu de laquelle avait été disposés des statuts, des arbres et autres végétation, le vent soufflait incroyablement fort. Une joie immense sembla alors s'emparer de leur coeur et toute trace de tristesse ou de fatigue fut balayée par les rafales de vent. Ils couraient, ils éclataient de rire grâce aux blagues de Koki ou au souffle du vent capable de porter leurs poids, tout leur parut soudainement facile et réalisable. Le bonheur était à Umi Hotaru.

_**POV Koki**_

_Sugoi sugoi ! Sugoi !

Le vent soufflait tellement fort ! J'avais l'impression de pouvoir m'envoler, j'étais si excité à l'idée de toutes les perspectives que je voyais s'ouvrir à moi, que mon cœur battait de nouveau la chamade ! Kame, comment faisais-tu pour rire à mes blagues et mes imitations les plus pitoyables ? Étais-tu aussi heureux que moi ? Tu me regardais, et tes yeux pétillaient, tu m'avais rarement regardé ainsi avant. Tu disais pouvoir courir le 100 mètres, tu avais réellement l'air d'un enfant. Et plus je te voyais, plus je t'aimais. J'étais comme emporté par une violente vague ! La mer en face de moi, et les vagues de vent qui me frappaient. Tout m'emportait. Le bonheur était avec Kamenashi Kazuya.

_**POV Kame**_

Tout me semblait si simple ! Je courais, je volais, je criais, tout était possible ! Si seulement j'avais pu t'aimer de toutes mes forces à cet instant Koki, je me serais jeté sur toi et je t'aurais embrassé. Je l'ai souhaité, je l'ai réellement voulu. Tu aurais été heureux, encore plus que tu ne semblais déjà l'être à ce moment, et je l'aurai été aussi, sans aucun doute !

_Attention, attention !

A courir comme un fou j'ai bien failli tomber. Tu passes ton temps à regarder derrière moi, à vérifier si rien ne m'arrive. Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ça ? Depuis combien de temps m'aimes tu sans me le dire ? Je lève les bras au ciel.

_Ouais ! Je suis vivant !

Cette pensée me frappa en plein visage et en plein cœur, comme une vague qui m'aurait emporté. Une vague de la mer, une vague de bonheur, une vague de vent, peu m'importait, mais un grand soulagement tomba sur mes épaules. Oui, j'étais vivant, et j'avais la chance d'être ici, à cet instant. Aussi violemment que la précédente, une nouvelle pensée vint à moi. Le bonheur était avec Tanaka Koki.

_**POV Externe **_

Après un dernier salut au mont Fuji, ils quittèrent finalement Umi Hotaru, pour partir au restaurant de Chiba. Il grimpèrent dans le taxi, et une grande partie du trajet se fit en silence. Ils pensaient. L'un pensait à l'autre. En bien, comme un mal, ils réfléchissaient. Ils se posaient des questions. Ils se demandaient que faire. Mais ils souriaient. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, c'était le principal. Réfléchir à autre chose était compliqué.

Quarante minutes de route plus tard, ils arrivaient à Chiba, comme prévu, mais s'étaient endormis. Kamenashi en se réveillant, pressa doucement la main de Tanaka entre la sienne. Pourquoi leur main étaient-elles si proches ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le sommeil faisait bien les choses, sans doute ? Le jeune homme laissa son ami dormir quelques minutes et partit se reposer à l'extérieur, sur un petit muret face à la mer. Le bruit des vagues étaient réellement agréable. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

"_Je t'ai atteint ?" _

Finalement, les vagues avaient peut-être servi...? Au moment d'aller réveiller Koki, toujours allongé dans la voiture, Kazuya se surprit à sourire. Il était adorable. Endormi, il semblait si calme...si innocent...l'inverse totale de l'image qu'il renvoyait éveillé, entre autre.

_Koki ! On va manger !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête sur le côté et une nouvelle fois, le cœur de Kamenashi eut un raté. Son cou était fin, sa peau douce et lisse...Elle semblait si soyeuse.

_Allez, dit-il un peu plus sèchement.

_Grmlbrv...

Kame éclata de rire. Koki se leva finalement et tous deux partirent pour leur restaurant.

_**POV Kame**_

Je te vis sourire en voyant que j'avais mis mes lunettes. Tu m'avais toujours dit que ça m'allait bien. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais j'étais content que ça te fasse plaisir de me voir avec, vraiment. Nous nous sommes installés côte à côte et avons commencé à manger, c'était délicieux. Tu as alors proposé que nous parlions de nos premières impressions. Tu as parlé d'Ueda. Pour tout te dire, j'aurai préféré que tu parles de moi, mais c'est sans doute un peu égocentrique, alors je n'ai rien dit. Tu le haïssais, avant, et maintenant, tu l'aimes. En t'entendant prononcer des mots d'amour en parlant de Tatsuya, mon cœur se serre de nouveau. Ce n'était pas moi, le type que tu étais sensé aimer ! Je te regarde gentiment, cachant mon sentiment de colère soudain sous un doux sourire. Après un léger silence tu me regardes, très sérieusement, et dis finalement :

_Les mots comme ça sont embarrassants à dire, quelque fois...

Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, toi qui m'as même dit je t'aime devant les autres membres du staff ? Dois-je comprendre que je devrais te trouver fantastique parce que tu te confies à moi malgré ta gêne ? Ou bien y a-t-il un autre message caché ? Je souris de nouveau. Je dois agir naturellement.

_Mais une fois qu'ils sont dits, ça semble normal, et je me dis que ces mots ne sont pas déplacés du tout...

Donc je dois comprendre que tu aimes vraiment Ueda ? Ou bien est-ce une allusion débile comme tu peux si bien les faire ? Du genre, "je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu peux te confier à moi toi aussi" ? Mais je n'ai rien à confier...seulement tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te l'expliquer, tout à l'heure...

_Mais dire cela me rend soudainement timide...

Un espèce de monstre vient de se jeter sur mon coeur et de le mordre à pleine dents. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Ueda, tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste.

Et au moment où cette pensée frappe mon esprit, voilà que tu appelles notre manager.

_Donne moi le téléphone, s'amuse aussitôt Koki.

Il s'empare du combiné et parle quelques instants à Tatsuya. Il dit des bêtises. Il rigole. Puis seulement il revient vers moi. Ça m'énerve. Pour la peine, je vais arrêter de te regarder, tiens, toi qui m'aime, ça devrait bien t'embêter !

_**POV Koki**_

Nous décidons finalement de prendre un téléphérique, pour accéder à une montagne qui, selon une femme du restaurant, est magnifique. Nous sommes seuls dans la cabine, si nous ne comptons pas le caméraman. Dans mes rêves, il n'y a réellement que nous deux. Il n'y a pas cette stupide caméra qui m'empêche un peu de savoir si il s'amuse réellement avec moi ou pas. Si il me regarde et me sourit sincèrement ou pas. Il n'y a que nous deux, on regarde le paysage, et c'est magnifique. Et dans mes rêves encore un peu plus fou, il m'aime au moins autant que je l'aime et le paysage en est encore plus magnifique. Mais ça, c'est autre chose.

_Je suis vraiment content !

Est-ce que c'est une façon de me dire qu'il l'est vraiment, sans mentir ? Qu'il ne ment pas à la caméra pour faire "bonne image" ? Les cinq heures se terminent bientôt. Je n'en ai réellement pas envie. Je veux profiter encore de l'avoir à mes côtés.

_C'est bien qu'on soit venu, dis-je, parce que Kame est tellement heureux...

_T'as pas à dire ça, dit-il en riant.

Il me regarde, enfin ! Et il est gêné. Mais je lui avais bien dit que je serai sincère...

Après quelques minutes de rire à faire de l'écho, criant par la fenêtre de la cabine, nous arrivons finalement au but. Trois minutes. Il nous reste uniquement trois minutes pour gravir tous les escaliers et accéder au sommet de la montagne. Mais je veux le faire. Je veux avoir l'impression d'avoir gravi quelque chose, avec Kazuya. Je vais le faire, je vais arriver au sommet, et si j'y arrive dans les temps alors je lui demanderai clairement. "Sors avec moi." Si je le fais, tout sera possible.

_C'est fatiguant !

Il est haletant, alors qu'il court presque à côté de moi, gravissant les marches avec une volonté de fer.

_L'air se raréfie !

_Mais non, ça va, on y est presque !

Je ferme les yeux et gravis la dernière marche.

_C'est le sommet non !

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si c'est le sommet, et ça ne l'est sans doute pas, mais pour moi à compter de ce jour, cet endroit sera le sommet. Lorsque nous redescendrons, lorsque ce rendez-vous sera terminé, alors je clôturerai tout ça d'une seule phrase.

_Je voudrais trois heures de plus, dis-je simplement, penaud.

_Eh bien...murmure le staff, vous avez une minute. Pour le téléphérique.

_Une minute ! Yabai ! Viens viens !

Kame se saisit de mon bras et me tire vers les escaliers. Il me lâche aussitôt, et nous courons, sautons de marche en marche, avant d'arriver au téléphérique. La caméra ne tourne plus.

_Staff-san ! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre le prochain !

Je ne fais pas quelque chose de très bien mais ça me fait bien rire. Je pousse Kazuya à l'intérieur du téléphérique avant de fermer la porte. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Sans dire un seul mot, il se tourne vers la fenêtre et observe le paysage en souriant. Je crois encore entendre le son des vagues, mais ce n'est peut-être que le souffle du vent.

_**POV Externe**_

Le rendez-vous était à présent terminé. Kamenashi Kazuya ressentait toujours au fond de son cœur l'euphorie, la joie qu'il avait ressentie lors de ces cinq heures. Mais quelque chose de plus chaud encore brûlait dans son estomac. Il souffla un grand coup, tachant d'évacuer ce sentiment, de le jeter par la fenêtre.

_Ne...commença Koki.

_Je me suis bien amusé, dit aussitôt Kame en se retournant vers lui, souriant. C'était vraiment bien.

_Vraiment ! Ah...tant mieux...alors, je suis heureux aussi...

_Mais c'était quoi, franchement, toutes ces allusions !

_Eh ? Je t'ai dit que je serai sincère !

_Oui, j'avais bien compris...mais dire je t'aime devant tous les membres du staff...devant les caméras...devant des gens qu'on ne connaissait même pas...!

_Oh...ça t'a gêné ?

_Bien sur que oui !

_Gomen, gomen...mais c'était le seul vœu que j'avais à faire...

Il sourit de nouveau puis ils restèrent silencieux.

_Ne...reprit Tanaka.

_Et puis c'était quoi, avec Ueda ?

_Pardon ?

_Des sentiments d'amour, et tout ça ? Faudrait que tu te décides un peu sur la personne dont tu es amoureux hein !

_Hin hin...tu es jaloux ?

_Nan ! C'est juste un conseil d'ami !

_J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, je sais bien qui est-ce que j'aime...

_Mouais...enfin ça m'a un peu énervé quand même.

Il se concentra de nouveau dans le paysage. Joker ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais cette fois là son "ne..." n'eut même pas le temps de sortir.

_Oh et puis j'étais naturel, du début à la fin. Je dis ça parce que je suis sûr que ça t'a inquiété...

_Eh ! Ça ne m'a pas inquiété ! Pas du tout ! Tu répétais sans cesse "je me sens bieen je me sens bieeen~" alors j'étais pas inquiet pour ça !

_Vraiment pas ? Tu n'avais pas peur des caméras et de ce que je pourrais dire et faire devant elles ?

_Mh...

Il haussa les épaules.

_Vite fait. Ne...Kame...

_Mh ?

_Tu sais, si ce n'est pas récipro...

_Oh, mais la ferme avec ça !

_Mais pourtant...

_Les vagues, elles t'ont atteintes ?

_Comment ça...?

_Le vœu que j'ai fait, aux cloches du bonheur, tout à l'heure, il avait un rapport avec toi tu sais.

_Ah...? Vraiment...? C'est... mignon ! C'est trop mignon ! Je sais pas quoi dire !

_Mais tais toi ! Tu sais même pas ce que j'ai souhaité !

_Et tu as souhaité quoi ?

_Je veux pas te le dire !

_Eh ? Mais...t'es bête alors, de me dire ça !

_Je veux pas te le dire parce que ça avait un rapport avec toi...mais aussi beaucoup avec moi. Sur des trucs...très...

Il réfléchit un instant, les yeux fixés vers le ciel.

_Très profondément enfouis en moi.

Koki le frappa sur l'arrière de la tête.

_C'est à ton tour de dire des trucs ringards c'est ça ?

_Gomen, gomen...

_Alors...Kazuya !

Ledit Kazuya eut un raté en entendant son prénom.

_Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_Ou...i ?

_Est-ce que...tu voudrais être mon petit ami ?

Les deux johnny's prirent une grande inspiration, sans rien dire.

_Mah...

_Oui ?

_Je...

_Tu...?

_Je suppose que...murmura Kame en détournant le regard, se décoiffant d'une main. Que...je veux bien...Disons...essayer avec toi, ouais...enfin...t'es pas déplaisant physiquement...et...on s'entend bien non ? Je suis bien avec toi...Donc...Euh...pourquoi pas...ouais.

Un lourd silence s'écrasa sur la cabine. Kamenashi ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu, se mordant la lèvre. Lui qui avait dit qu'il était sûr de lui, il était en train de donner totalement raison à Tanaka, lorsque celui-ci disait que les sentiments allaient devenir réciproques. Et ça l'agaçait. Mais alors, l'expression sur le visage de Koki lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

_Ah... Je vais pleurer, je vais pleurer, dit Joker, un grand sourire sur le visage, mais les yeux brillants.

_Si tu fais ça je te tue !

_Mais...c'est...c'est...

Il respira alors un grand coup et se jeta sur la fenêtre de la cabine.

_YATTAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il, faisant résonner l'écho dans toute la montagne.

Kamenashi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_T'es bruyant, dit-il en le frappant de nouveau sur l'arrière de la tête.

_Gomen, gomen...ne, Kame...

_Mh ?

_Je peux t'embra...

_Rêve.

_Désolé. J'aurai essayé.

Cependant, Kazuya vint se placer à côté de Tanaka et le laissa se saisir de sa main et mêler ses doigts aux siens. Une douce chaleur s'empara aussitôt des deux hommes. Kamenashi hésita quelques instants, puis finalement, tourna la tête et embrassa vivement son petit ami sur la joue. Puis il tourna de nouveau la tête et se concentra sur le paysage.

Koki sourit. Finalement, l'amour venait de les emporter, tous les deux, tel une vague.

**Fin. **

* * *

><p>Ha...haha...c'est tellement mielleuuuux T.T et ma prochaine fic risque d'être encore plus mielleuse...mon dieu...j'écrirai un lemon d'ici peu pour me faire pardonner :)<p>

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu ! Encore joyeux anniversaire Koki ! (et vive le KoKameeeeee~) Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout...ça me motive vraiment de connaître vos impressions !

**Koki no AkiNishikido**


End file.
